


Lay Your Eyes on Me

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, I think?, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, but its very slight, perhaps? yeah idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Chan has noticed that Hyunjin has been acting up a bit lately, so he tries to take matters into his own hands.





	Lay Your Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> listen. if you're gonna try to give me shit for writing this then pleasseeee dont waste my time i do NOT care. this is fiction and hyunjin is not some small baby child that has never had a dirty thought in his life or whatever, im sure that there are other people out there who would enjoy this kind of content so i'm taking one for the team for them. 
> 
> anyway i didnt proofread this properly and the ending could use some work but either way i hope you enjoy it

“Hyunjin, open wide,” says Chan, bringing his fingers to the younger’s mouth. Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath before complying, and he feels Chan’s fingers start rubbing against his tongue. 

They’re at the dorms, and Chan was in his and Changbin’s shared room when he had called Hyunjin in. Some of the members were gone doing whatever, and some of them were around the dorms minding their own business. But right now in the room it was just Chan and him, and Hyunjin had felt a bit stressed, wondering why the elder would call him in all of a sudden. Was he going to scold him?

Turns out that yes, he was. “Come here,” Chan said and patted his lap. Hyunjin shyly approached, giving their leader a hesitant look before Chan repeated the same motion. “Sit here.” So he did just that, sat down in Chan’s lap.

“Baby, what is it with you lately?” he had asked him while rubbing firm circles into his lower back, making Hyunjin almost purr.

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin asked him, not sure he knew what Chan was getting at.

“You’ve been…” Chan hesitated, seemingly searching for his words, “To put it simply, a lot more slutty lately.”

Hyunjin almost choked on air at those words. So, yeah, maybe he has been a bit more “slutty,” as Chan had put it. He’d taken a liking to unbuttoning his shirts more, wearing loose tees that would expose his collarbone a bit much. Maybe he’d wear his favorite pair of pants that hugged his legs in all the right places, just to be able to bend down in front of the others and have them stare at his ass. Maybe he’s been revelling in the attention.

Hyunjin loves the flustered looks the other members give him, and he loves to act like he’s not doing it on purpose. Just earlier he had managed to make Changbin blush when he got out of the shower. He made sure to wear his clothes just so that they were revealing enough, but not so much that anybody could tell it was on purpose. He went to go bother the older member, putting his chin on the other’s shoulder and getting way too close for anybody to feel comfortable. He ran his hands around his body, acting as though it was just playful bothering, and he could tell that Changbin was getting riled up. He left without doing much else, though.

He went to go do the same with Felix, but the other is always a lot less fun when it comes to it, because he shuts down a lot more quicker. It’s hard for Hyunjin to get any other reaction than his furious blush and avoidance of eyes. It’s cute, but not all that satisfying. That’s when Chan called him into his room.

“Tell me,” Chan said, one hand firmly gripping Hyunjin’s hip and the other one caressing his cheek. “Is there something you want, hm?”

Hyunjin had almost whimpered at the soft touch on his face, contrasted with the rougher one on his hip. “I don’t know. I just like attention, I guess.”

Chan hummed.

So that’s where they are right now. Chan is forcing his fingers into Hyunjin’s mouth, staring at him rather blankly as Hyunjin tries to work his tongue around the digits. “That’s funny. You’re always desperate for attention, though. I feel like maybe you need something else.”

Hyunjin feels as though Chan doesn’t really want an answer, considering how his fingers are still shoved in his mouth. Drool starts gathering in the corners and threatens to spill, so Hyunjin tries to slurp it up. He might also be getting teary eyed from the continuous near gagging. Chan very subtly grinds his hips up into Hyunjin, and Hyunjin grinds back, significantly more desperately. The leader smiles at the reaction.

“You know, you could cause some serious trouble,” he warns, giving Hyunjin’s tongue a couple of more rubs, before pulling them out and wiping the saliva on Hyunjin’s face.

Hyunjin pants briefly before asking, “How so?” He’s still shamelessly grinding onto Chan, who has stopped moving at this point.

“Well, I can’t just have you going around making everybody horny. We need to get stuff done, Hyunjin. It’s very unprofessional of you to get the whole team involved with your personal problem,” he explains sternly, bringing his other hand down onto the younger boy’s hip as well, trying to hold him in place.

Hyunjin whines and chan tsks when he tries to move again. “I’m sorry,” he says emptily, mind too preoccupied to form any real apologies.

“Oh, Hyunjin. You’re such a pretty dumb bitch. Can’t take your mind off of your dick for one second and think about your actions and their consequences?” Chan scolds, letting the younger move again and watching him amusedly.

“No,” Hyunjin whines. “I can’t. I’m not the brains of the group, you are.” His breathing gets increasingly more labored as his movements intensify. It looks like he’s trying to get himself off, but can’t quite do it. “Hyung, help me,” he pants.

They don’t do this often. As in, the members don’t get sexual with each other often, mostly because of lack of time or just because it’s plain embarrassing trying to actually initiate something, but it happens. The last time Hyunjin had done anything with Chan was months ago, and it hadn’t been anything more than tired and rushed handjobs. The last time Hyunjin had done anything at all was a couple of weeks ago. Minho shoved him into a corner and made out with him, before he forced Hyunjin to blow him, not that the younger had any complaints.

So you can imagine that after relentlessly teasing anyone that he could, Hyunjin was almost desperate to get some actual action. Thank god that his leader is observant, because he’s not sure that he could have went on for much longer.

“Help with what, baby?” he asks and roughly shoves a thigh up, which makes Hyunjin hiss. “I don’t know if you deserve any help. You’ve kind of brought this upon yourself. It’s what you get.”

Upon Hearing those words Hyunjin whines again, gripping onto Chan’s arms and bringing his head down. Their leader was a kind, loving, and supportive man. He would sacrifice anything for the members and the group’s success if he had to. However, he knew how to be cruel.

Hyunjin desperately wants to pull his own sweat pants and underwear down, but the grip Chan has on him won’t let him. He’s pretty sure that even if the grip wasn’t there he wouldn’t be allowed. But the thing is, the friction hurts. He can feel his cock start to burn, the dry pain stopping him from feeling more pleasure. He can’t cum like this. But he needs more, so he can’t stop moving. Hyunjin’s head starts getting dizzy.

“Channie-hyung, please,” he tries asking nicely, but the other keeps staring at him with indifference. He feels his tears welling back up. He also feels his shame start building, heating his face up. “Please, hyung.”

“I’m sorry, Hyunjinnie. I’m the leader of Stray Kids. I have a lot of things that I need to get done, so why should I spend any time and effort trying take care of your pathetic dick? Especially after you’ve been making it so hard for everybody else. You’re so selfish and inconsiderate.” Chan runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair, tugging it very lightly.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin almost cries. “I promise that I’ll stop being bad if you help me. I swear. I just need to cum, hyung.”

Chan contemplates something for a bit, before he grabs onto Hyunjin’s waist and lifts him up briefly, just to drop him on the bed, laying him on his back. “I think you need to be punished a bit. If you suffer enough to make up for your actions, hyung will let you cum. You really gotta prove that you’ve earned forgiveness, though.”

Hyunjin nods and says, “Okay, I’m sorry.”

Chan sits down in front of him on the bed and yanks Hyunjin’s sweatpants down as much as he can. He runs his hand against Hyunjin’s length through his boxers, and the younger shivers. “I want you to touch yourself, but you aren’t allowed to cum. If you do, you’ll regret it.”

Hyunjin groans in frustration, but he brings his hand down anyway, palming himself through the fabric. Chan stares at his every move, and Hyunjin has to turn his face to the side, unable to look at their leader in the eyes. “Can I,” he hesitates, “take off my underwear?”

“Do whatever you want,” says Chan.

So Hyunjin pushes his boxers down and sighs in relief, but also tenses up, because he knows he can’t get too comfortable. He grabs his dick and strokes himself slowly, carefully, and it’s actually quite torturous. He doesn’t know how long Chan wants him to keep going, but he does know that he won’t be able to control himself for long.

“Hyunjin, you’re really hot,” Chan places a hand on Hyunjin’s knee, rubbing it gently. “It’s hard to control myself when I’m around you, you know that? And I’m sure everybody else feels the same way.” Hyunjin sighs, feeling a sort of satisfaction at those words.

“I can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve almost snapped at you. The amount of times that I’ve imagined myself bending you over. I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Hyunjin moans in response, stroking himself just a tiny bit faster. “I bet you’d like it if I did it in front of the others, too. You really like being watched, isn’t that right? All eyes on you. You’d love to have everyone watching you get fucked. Hair all messed up, lips swollen, dick leaking, screaming. You’d put on an amazing show.”

Hyunjin feels a shiver run through his body, and he feels himself getting more aroused than before, which he didn’t think was possible. “Hyung,” he moans. “I can’t, hyung. I’m gonna cum.” He tries to slow himself down, but his body starts having a mind of its own.

“You better not,” Chan warns him. “Are you really that bad of a slut? And to think that I had hope you’d feel sorry for it.”

Hyunjin tries to control himself, he really does, but the pain of not allowing himself to cum starts to take over, and he feels the wetness in his eyes thicken. “Chan, fuck, Channie,” he whines. At that point, it’s a little too late for Hyunjin to be able to regain any sense of control. He painfully jerks himself through an orgasm, and before he has the time to process anything, there’s a hand swatting his own away.

Chan wipes up Hyunjin’s cum with his hand, and bring it back down to his spent dick, stroking it harshly. “Stupid baby,” he coos, and Hyunjin tries to escape Chan’s grasp, feeling the pain of oversensitivity kick in.

“Hyung,” he manages to choke out. “Fuck, it hurts.” But Chan doesn’t let him go anywhere. He uses his free hand to press against Hyunjin’s throat, not enough to choke him, but just enough to make sure the younger knows to stay in place. His other hand is still working on Hyunjin’s sensitive cock, and the filthy squelching sound caused by Hyunjin’s cum when Chan slides his hand down and back up makes the younger feel dizzy with arousal.

Hyunjin tries to jerk his hips away from Chan’s ministrations, because it really, really fucking hurts, and he’s met with a second of relief when the elder let’s go of his dick. He doesn’t get to relax, though, because as soon as that pain subsides, he feels a shock and a sharp sting on his cheek. The tears building up in his eyes finally fall free, and Hyunjin realizes that he’s been slapped.

“You’re hopeless,” Chan says, disappointment thick in his voice. “Looks like we’re going to have to punish you in the most basic way possible.” He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, and he gently pulls on Hyunjin’s hair to guide him to where he wants the younger. “Lie down across my lap, I’m going to spank you.”

Hyunjin shakily exhales and crawls on top of Chan’s lap, laying himself down. He feels his still sensitive cock rub against the fabric of Chan’s shorts, and he groans in response. Chan brings a hand down to his ass, rubbing it softly, before giving it a light slap, seemingly testing the waters. Hyunjin tenses up a bit, and feels his anxiety rise.

“Hyunjin,” Chan murmurs softly. “If it gets too much, tap on my thigh three times.” Hyunjin hums in understanding. Chan pets his head softly as comfort, then throws out all of his softness again when he lands the first slap against Hyunjin’s ass. The sound is sharp, as is the pain that courses through Hyunjin’s body. He chokes a bit, and feels fresh tears forming in his eyes again. The hand goes back up and comes down twice as hard as it did last time, and Hyunjin can’t stop the yelp that slips through his mouth.

“You know,” starts Chan, before hitting Hyunjin’s ass again, earning another yelp. “Whoever’s still at the dorms can definitely hear what’s going on. I think they’re enjoying your screams.” Hyunjin has more tears fall down his face as a third blow sends more pain shooting through his body, and he has to choke back a sob. The fact that the others can hear him sends hot waves of humiliation up to his face, turning it red.

When Chan spanks him again, Hyunjin starts crying, and he brings a hand up to his mouth to muffle is sobs, but Chan intercepts it. “Bad baby. Let them hear you cry. They need to know you’re being punished, since it’s only fair.”

Hyunjin can only imagine what might be running through the other members minds. Maybe they can’t actually hear him, and he’s safe. But there’s no way. Not unless they’re wearing earphones or they’re asleep. And odds are, there’s at least one of them who can hear this. But Hyunjin is certainly a whore, and a part of him hopes that whoever can hear this  _ enjoys  _ it.

Chan gives him a short break, and rubs soothing circles into his ass, and Hyunjin is slightly shaking. “Hyunjin,” he starts slowly. “Don’t tell me that you’re hard again?” And the younger has to laugh slightly through his tears, cause yeah. Chan spanks him again, and Hyunjin let’s out a high pitched whine, loud enough that he knows anybody could hear.

Chan sighs. “I don’t know what to do with you.” He pushes Hyunjin off of him and stands up. “Deal with it yourself. You’re so bad, you don’t listen to me at all.” And just like that, he walks out of the room, leaving Hyunjin sniffling by himself.

Hyunjin sighs, wiping his tears away from his face. Chan didn’t even fully close the door, either. Anybody could waltz by and see him with his pants down and ass red. He brings his hand back down to rub his growing erection, and hopes that somebody lays their eyes on him.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i don't know how was that


End file.
